In furnaces, baffles are often used to direct airflow over heat exchangers to increase the amount of heat transferred to the air and thus increase furnace efficiency. However, these baffles cause a pressure drop, requiring greater power consumption by the air moving motor. In furnace systems additionally featuring cooling such as air conditioning, the pressure drop and increased air moving motor power consumption created by the baffles exists even when the heat exchangers are not in use, making the system less energy efficient when used for cooling, as air must still be driven through the baffles. This produces a tradeoff between furnace heating performance such as Annual Fuel Utilization Efficiency (AFUE) and air conditioning system efficiency such as Energy Efficiency Ratio (EER), because of the increased resistance to air movement added by baffles systems directing airflow over the heat exchangers in the furnace.